Virgin Suicides
by Kisshu4eva
Summary: 'Is it ok if I kill you' Len loves Miku more than he has ever loved anyone, but can he deal with the pressures of love and stop his obsession before it goes too far? Based on the song Virgin Suicides, a dark fic, rated for minor violence and death just to be safe, please read and review!


**Hey Guys! This is my first Vocaloid Fanfic, and it's based on the song 'Virgin Suicides' by Len Kagamine. And it's a one-shot. It's quite dark, so please don't PM mean flames, I did warn you! Please review; it's what gives me the will to write! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Len's P.O.V**

Maybe I should put an end to you while you're beautiful? The words rattle around unbidden inside my head. My lungs feel like they're collapsing inwards, weighing down on me, just with the absence of her presence. Miku. The girl I love. She's so perfect. My heart is hers, she's stolen it from me, and I have no idea who I am anymore. All in my life is insignificant compared to her. I think I'm obsessed. I want her to like me in the same way, I should be the only person in her life. She's mine; I shouldn't be apart from her for more than a minute. I sigh in frustration, rolling off the bed onto my feet. My thoughts are getting more and more disturbing lately.

I catch a brief glimpse of myself in the mirror on my bedside table-pale blue bruises stand out under my tired eyes against my pale skin. My hair's a mess, so I hastily scoop it back into a ponytail-at least now I look remotely presentable. The doorbell chimes merrily downstairs. I fly down the stairs, barely touching the carpet beneath my bare feet, breath caught in my throat. Trying to contain myself I pull open the door.

"Hey Len!" She's here, finally I can breathe again. Her long teal hair is neatly tied back in two twin tails, body clothed in a cute skirt and tight top. She's so beautiful.

"Hi Miku" I grin, I always can for Miku. Loosely gripping her fingers in mine, I guide her up the stairs to my room. I can't help but think about how beautiful she is. One day that will change. Eventually that beauty will become stained. Everyone has to grow old. One day she'll just be another wilted flower lying trampled on the roadside, a beauty no one has time to mourn the loss of. Maybe I should put an end to her while she's still beautiful…

"Umm…Len? Why are you frowning?" Her sweet voice breaks through my thoughts like wind chimes.

"Oh, sorry," I shrug, pulling her close to me in a tight hug, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair, like strawberries. I lie back on my bed, and she curls up beside me, my arm draped loosely over her shoulders. Even such a simple touch feels like a miniature miracle. She's chatting excitedly about tomorrow, looking so happy. I want more of her delightful voice; I could listen to it all day.

"So, tomorrow's gonna be amazing, I get to go to an actual recording studio with Kaito, and we might actually get a record deal! Sensei says our work in class has been great!" Her features are etched into an excited grin. This annoys me. I feel a stab of jealousy pierce my heart. Why should she be going anywhere with Kaito? I'm the only guy who should be in her life! Don't smile like that with those eyes, Miku. Please. That smile should be saved for me only. _'Is it ok if I kill you?'_ My fingers knot tightly into the clean white sheets, curled up in fists. But I won't give in to this.

Instead, I lean over and gently stroke my fingers along that perfect creamy skin, and brush my lips to hers, softly at first, and then with increasing ferocity. A hunger I have never experienced before engulfs me; I can never have enough of this. My lips tingle as if on fire. I force my tongue into her mouth, revelling in the soft warmth of her tongue, and her delicate fingers that caress my face.

I never knew Miku liked Kaito. She never used to. And Kaito used to be such a jerk. And now he gets part of my Miku that I can't have, her singing voice. The people in this town keep changing, and so do both of us. Is she outgrowing me? That kind of future is frightening. Slowly, I lower my gaze to her enchanting eyes that hold me entranced; the eyes that cast their magical hold over me. Perfectly round, cornflower blue circles, the colour of sunlight flecked ocean water.

What happens if those striking eyes become clouded with thoughts of others? What if she falls in love with someone else? I couldn't survive. I have no need for oxygen or water, all I need is her.

I roll over so I am crouching on top of her, my face bent close to hers. She moans sexily. There's still so much I don't know about you, so much uncertainty. Nothing so perfect ever lasts in this world. So I want to put an end to you while you're beautiful. My hands slide from the long, silky strands of teal hair around her face to rest lightly on her neck. I run my finger along it, a gentle caress that makes her arch her back in delight. '_Is it ok if I kill you?' _I can control myself no longer as the dark thoughts swirl through my head. My hand tightens around her neck.

**Miku P.O.V**

His hands suddenly tightened around my neck, almost uncomfortably.

"Uhh, L-Len? You're hurting me," I manage to stammer. The look in his eyes scares me. He's so perfect, with flawless porcelain skin and sapphire blue eyes. His yellow blonde hair had come loose from its ponytail and falls dramatically about his face, casting shadows across his high cheekbones. He's so beautiful, I love him. And he loves me, right?

But I'm scared now. His usual joyful smile has been replaced by a determined, grim line, and his cheerful eyes that always seem to smile are void of all emotion, and they seem empty. Ignoring me, his hands tighten, crushing my windpipe. Ahhhh, it hurts so badly! I can see the intent in his eyes now, and my heart feels like it has just been obliterated. I frantically gasp for air, my lungs feel like they're crushing inwards on me.

"Let go! Stop!" I'm trying to scream desperately, hoping someone will hear me, but all I manage is some strangled gasping. I reach up with one hand, repeatedly smacking him forcefully in the head, clawing at his eyes, the boy I love, in my desperation to survive. A long-forgotten primal instinct for survival has awakened, keeping me frantically strugging as panic takes over. My other hand reaches out wildly to the desk on the side, searching for a weapon. My hand slams against the glass of a mirror, cutting so deeply I yell in pain. Warm, sticky, scarlet trickles heavily down my wrist. Still I try to fight.

He's so much stronger than me. His other hand reaches round and grabs both of mine in a grip like iron and pins them over my head. I still struggle desperately, but I'm getting weak and dizzy through lack of oxygen, there's no time left. He pulls one of my hands, the bleeding one, to his mouth, and licks the blood off with his soft pink tongue while I gaze in horror. His eyes stare down at me blankly, almost cruel.

I thought Len loved me? Why would he do this? I love him! Teardrops start to fall down my face, staining it with tear tracks. I don't want to die! I'm not ready! I have so much to live for, my family, my singing career, my love, the possibility of marriage and children... It all flashes before my eyes now, a million futures I will never see. I try to reach him with my eyes, show him my devotion and will to live, but he is beyond my reach.

I don't want to go…I'm so scared. He leans down, licking the teardrops off my face, when I realize this is it, my final moments are now. I never imagined I would be facing death so early in my life. His mouth hovers over mine, before reaching down to kiss me one last time, the last gentle touch I will ever feel.

"I love you eternally" he whispers. I'm so confused; there is so much I don't understand! I've never felt so cold or alone. Black spots dance before my vision and wave of giddiness sweeps over me. With a final sigh, knowing my fight wasn't enough and it is time for me to go, I give in and allow the darkness to engulf me, and feel my life slip away. Leaving only emptiness. Emptiness…

**Len's P.O.V**

With the coppery tang of Miku's blood on my tongue, she finally slips away under me, heaving a final sigh before her chest ceases moving. A single teardrop beads her eyelash. I gently brush it off, and stroke her hair away from her face. Even in death, as she begins to go pale and cold, she is still so beautiful. An angel with teal hair. She looks so delicate and vulnerable. I couldn't bear the thought that one day, the string of fate that connects us could be broken. Now she will be beautiful forever, and she will always be mine. I have erased all I didn't know about her, now I am the only guy to have been in her life.

The teardrop beaded at the end of her impossibly tick eyelashes reveals a reverse world, in which I want to forever imprison the two of us. The shards of broken mirror glass reflect our world, in which I will forever imprison you, who gave me love.

I lift the razor sharp edge of a glass fragment that shines like the reflection of sunlight off water. Bracing myself, I bring the shard down with speed, burying it in my stomach. I shove my fist in my mouth to avoid screaming out as tears pour down my face. Crimson blood dyes the white of my shirt and bed sheets. For some reason, a half-smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. Now I will join Miku, forever. I have imprisoned the one who gave me love. She will never be anyone's but mine. I feel the blood seep out of me and my eyelids grow heavy as I too begin to go cold, so unbearably cold. It will be worth it though, right?

For the last time in this world, I place my lips against hers, savouring their dying warmth. The world begins to fade to black as I too fade. I catch glimpses of what waits for me as I start to slip away. I was wrong. It's lonely, and dark, and I'm not with Miku. I have imprisoned both of us in our own personal wilderness. Mine, an empty world without her. I was so wrong. What have I done to Miku?! To condemn her to such a place, the one who gave me love…

A broken sob escapes me, for failing her, sweet, innocent Miku. Tears pour down my face as I think of the terro she must have experienced at my hand... I never wanted to hurt her like this. Its so dark, I don't to go. Finally, my life force gives out, and I tumble away into the howling darkness.

**Wow, dark… 0_0 Thanks for reading! :D**

**Reviews would be HIGHLY APPRECIATED, thanks :3**

**Please feel free to PM me if you have a request or any constructive criticisms! Thank you fro reading! :D**

**-Kisshu4eva- x**


End file.
